


Trading Places

by swordfish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о том, как Родимус и Мегатрон поменялись местами. Довоенная АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

— Этим шахтерам все достается бесплатно, а они еще чем-то недовольны! — не сдержал своего возмущения Родимус, посмотрев очередной сюжет про забастовку шахтеров по большому экрану в баре.  
— Это называется соцпакет, — пояснил Магнус, хотя технически Родимус обращался скорее к Дрифту.  
— Мне все равно как это называется! Почему гонщикам не дают этот «соцпакет»? Я еще должен шины рвать, чтобы заслужить свою краску, ремонт и топливо и все для того, чтобы приносить радость окружающим!  
— Я бы отметил, что ты и сам получаешь немало удовольствия от победы, но ты, как всегда, прав, — поддакнул ему Дрифт.  
— Да ты и дня не протянешь в шахте — слишком тяжелый труд, — флегматично отозвался на эту самодовольную тираду Мегатрон, который уже несколько циклов смотрел на пустой стакан из-под дешевой выпивки и о чем-то размышлял, пока его не отвлекли крики гонщика.  
— Ты только что назвал меня слабаком? — сузил оптограни Родимус, вскочил со стула и занял защитную позицию со скрещенными на честплейте руками.  
— Я всего лишь сказал, что мех, привыкший жить в развлечениях, не справиться с работой руками. Уж не говорю про то, ты можешь не пережить производственные травмы, которые, конечно, лечат бесплатно, но отнюдь не так, как тебе бы хотелось.  
— Мне нипочем любая работа, каким горячим бы ни было жерло этих ваших шахт! — загудел мотором на высоких оборотах Родимус.  
— В шахтах нет жерла… — поправил его Магнус.  
— Неважно! Более того, я уверен, что такой неотесанный мех как ты, не выдержит этих «развлечений», — Родимус красочно изобразил кавычки пальцами, — на гоночном треке! Не проедешь и круга — останешься без заправки! Еще посмотрим, кто честнее зарабатывает себе на энергон: гонщик или шахтер!  
— По рукам, — отозвался Мегатрон, поднявшись со своего места, чтобы закрепить спор символическим рукопожатием.  
— Утверждаю ваш спор вполне законным, и фиксирую его своих базах, — подтвердил Магнус, записывая что-то в датапад. — Дрифт, ты будешь вторым свидетелем от лица Родимуса, я встану на защиту Мегатрона, чтобы все было по-честному.  
— Пожалуй, начнем со спа-мойки… — озадачено произнес Дрифт, окидывая Мегатрона критическим взглядом.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну вот, готов ваш красавчик! — одернул тяжелую пластиковую занавеску мастер по полировке, только что получивший новый снимок о безупречной работе в свое портфолио.  
— Серьезно? Почему ты все это скрывал? Все это время под слоем грязи, извести и я не знаю чего еще ты был таким… таким… синим? — ошарашено произнес Дрифит, не в силах отвести взгляд от сверкающего и благоухающего роскошными ароматами Мегатрона, которому, казалось, было совершенно все равно на свое фантастическое преображение. — А остальные шахтеры что, тоже разноцветные? Мы должны составить тебе анкету на сайте знакомств с тяжеловесами, я даже придумал тебе несколько статусов! Что думаешь, Магнус? Эй, Магнус?  
— Я… к нему… прикасался… грязь… — медленно прохрипел ошарашенный Магнус, с ужасом глядя на свои руки с выражением, будто только что кого-то ими убил. Вероятно, себя.  
— ВРАЧА!  
  


***

  
  
— Ну что, гайка, готов отведать крепкого, здорового шахтерского труда? — громыхнул здоровяк, швырнув Родимусу кирку. — Работать-то умеешь?  
— Или только задом вилять? — гыкнул другой.  
— Вот это бампер! Этот блеск сейчас расколет мою оптику! Жуть! Чем вы так жопу натираете! — потер линзы один из шахтеров, он чувствовал, что слепнет от обострившегося чувства прекрасного.  
— Придержи язык, — вступился его товарищ с хищной улыбочкой, — когда еще такую тачку встретишь?  
— Ты это кого там тачкой назвал, урод шарнирный? — не выдержал, наконец, задетый Родимус, попытавшись эффектно вбить кирку в камень, но она отскочила и упала на горную породу под ногами.  
— Ха, ну и че ты мне сделаешь, ТАЧКА? Я б те трубы-то ого-го как продул, пыхтеть еще на меня будешь! — только и порадовался такому вниманию обидчик, уперев кулаки в бока. Он победно возвысился над маленьким, но бойким спорткаром.  
— Подтяни болты, недоумок, я тебе сейчас покажу, как трубы продувают! — запыхтел Родимус, поправляя съехавшую на оптику каску и выставляя вперед кулаки  
— Отвалите от него парни. Он мой… — вышел из толпы, скалящийся Импактор.  
  


***

  
  
— Этот болван перекрыл всю трассу! Кто вообще выходит на гонки, будучи камнедробилкой?! — взмолился спорткар, попавший в пробку на гоночной трассе.  
— Уууу…. — ныл другой.  
— Его не обойти!! Не могу закончить круг! — яростно работал клаксоном третий.  
— Моя жажда скорости сыграла со мной злую шутку, кажется, я отключаюсь, — почти плакал четвертый.  
— Что за дела, тормозки? — только подъехал несчастный, который тоже намеревался через пару кликов выйти на финишную прямую.  
— Он что, едет боком? Камнедробилки и так умеют?  
— Я скажу больше, он еще и на воздушной подушке… — философски отозвался спорткар, застрявший тут еще на первом круге.  
— Давайте его просто побьем? — предложил самый агрессивный из гонщиков.  
— Еще краску об него портить?! Меня ж домой в таком виде не пустят!  
— Да, да, не пори чушь, еще схлопочешь на питстопе медаль за уродство, ворн потом отмываться от позора будешь!  
— И отрабатывать поршнями там же… — явно со знанием дела ответил философ.  
— Ага. Кто ж поставит на урода!  
— А я только-только диоды сменил! Все зря…  
Уже долго это терпевший Мегатрон не выдержал и трансформировался в робоформу, по-прежнему перекрывая трассу, но теперь уже скорее своим решительным эго, нежели размерами. Никто не решился его обходить, так чудовищно выглядело его лицо в этот момент.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну, аэрография не из салона, конечно, но тоже неплохо… — похвалил Родимус Импактора, увлеченно выводившего кибертронские символы с сакральным смыслом на шлеме карьерного самосвала.  
— Уведи меня в кювет! Это же шедевр! — не скрыл своего восторга самосвал, разглядев каракули на своем шлеме в сверкающих стеклах Родимуса.  
— Я вам говорю, чуваки, надо сваливать из этой дыры! — Родимус бросил кисточку и забрался на строительный помост, возвышаясь над бригадой шахтеров. — Вы не рабы и вольны заниматься тем, на что искра ярче светит! Вот ты, чего бы ты хотел?  
— Ну, кроме того, что я бы сейчас выпил кубов десять энджекса... Кажется, я только что понял, что всегда мечтал быть художником, — поделился шахтер, показывая свое творение на плечевом сегменте соседа: матрица лидерства с двумя мегафонами по бокам. Что бы это ни значило.  
— А я… Хотел быть барменом, но думал, у меня слишком большие руки для этого… — поделился другой, озадаченно смотря на свои ковши.  
— Вот видите! А я с самого первого дня активации чувствую, что должен исследовать космос! Что может дать нам Кибертрон? Ничего, кроме шахт и беспроглядного мрака! Между тем как наша галактика — это безграничные возможности, где никто не знает о том, кто мы и куда направляемся, и никто не станет вам диктовать, что делать! Кроме, может быть, меня, но вы же не против? Только представьте, сколько миров мы можем изведать, мы даже можем разгадать древнейшую тайну нашего народа и найти рыцарей кибертрона!  
— Да ты гонишь!  
— Это ж долбанный миф!  
— Я совершенно серьезно! Для вас нет ничего невозможного! Ну что, кто хочет, под моим командованием отправиться навстречу судьбе?  
— Я! — слишком быстро выкрикнул один из шахтеров.  
— И я! — быстро отозвался другой.  
— Я смогу стать космическим пиратом, так что я с вами!  
— За таким бампером — хоть на край галактики! — восторженно утер губы следующий.  
— Все мы! — громогласно поддержали все остальные  
— Till all are one! — пылко подытожил Родимус.  
— А где мы возьмем корабль?  
  


***

  
  
— Вы находитесь в плену несуществующих идеалов! Разве вы не заслуживаете того, чтобы вас ценили за ваши внутренние качества, а не за результат работы механиков, аэрографов и автомойщиков?! Разве в вас нет личности, которая требует уважения к себе?! Что значит красота и стоимость дисков и обшивки по сравнению с богатством, заключенным в ваших искрах?! Каждый из вас достоин большего! Вас обманули! — небывалой силой Мегатрон сорвал дорожный знак, стоявший на обочине дороги, разорвал его пополам и острым краем выцарапал на своей груди знак, как символ освобождения от эталона красоты. — Скажите «ХВАТИТ» дорогостоящим полировкам! Вы свободны!  
— Мегатрон! Мегатрон! Мегатрон! — скандировала гоночная толпа.  
— А можно я не буду царапать себе честплейт, краска еще свежая… — тихо шепнул соседу один из спорткаров.


End file.
